


A Visit from the Lesters

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i will add to this later if i think of something, insecure!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: "It’s the first time that Phil’s family is seeing the house since they moved, and they want to make a really good impression on them."OrDan is a bit insecure and nervous about hanging out with Phil's family, even after 7 years.





	A Visit from the Lesters

Dan is shrugging on one of his best button ups, buttoning it closed with shaky hands while Phil runs around the house, doing last minute cleanups. Dan listens to the patter of Phil’s feet as he walks, entertained by how nervous Phil is for this visit. Dan almost wants to laugh, but then he realises that he’s just as nervous as Phil and he spares Phil from the teasing. He finishes his last button and walks out to meet Phil where he watches as Phil made beelines from room to room, checking for every little thing to make sure everything is perfect. 

It’s the first time that Phil’s family is seeing the house since they moved, and they want to make a really good impression on them. They want to hear that they made a good decision, that they did a good job, that the future is looking well for them. They know that the Lesters love them and that they’ll love anything that Dan and Phil decide, but this visit seems particularly important, and they just want to be on their best behaviour. 

They spent the past two days scrubbing things clean and hiding things that didn’t have a place into different rooms. Phil had to take down his attempt at putting soundproof tiles on the walls because of how much of a mess he made out of it, and he pouted the whole entire time he placed the tiles back in the box. 

“You can try again once they leave,” Dan reassured as he giggled at Phil’s face. 

When they finish the night before Phil’s family arrived, Dan’s stomach started to sink, suddenly nervous about this whole entire thing. It’ll be great seeing Phil’s family again, especially since it had been a bit since the last time, but hanging out with Phil’s parents always made Dan nervous. Dan and Phil were laying in bed, Dan spooning Phil as their eyes droop.

“Hey, Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it normal for me to be nervous for tomorrow?” Dan asked this question quietly, because realistically, it was normal, but for him it didn’t feel like it should be. Phil was his best friend before he was his boyfriend, and Phil’s family absolutely loved him from the start. So why was he so nervous now?

“Yes, babe,” Phil responded, turning his head slightly to kiss Dan on the cheek. “Don’t worry, yeah? They love you.”

Dan frowned, “But what if they think that I’m not enough for you anymore?” 

Upon hearing this, Phil turned to face Dan, fingers tangling themselves in Dan’s hair, “You make me happy and that’s enough.”

Hearing that made Dan calm down for the night, but when he woke up the next morning, he was still jittery and nervous. 

He finishes the last button on his shirt and he walks out to the lounge where Phil’s eyes search for more spots that could possibly be messy. Dan can tell that Phil is as nervous as he is, and he finds himself taking comfort in that. 

“I think that’s the best that we can do,” Dan comments, breaking Phil from his trance, “We’ll be okay.”

He says that to calm him and Phil both down, but the nervousness never fully disappears. 

So when the door knocks, Phil nearly yelps, rushing to the door and fixing his fringe before opening it, smiling widely as he invites his family into the apartment. Dan stands close by, smile on his face as he hugs Mrs. Lester and shakes Mr. Lester’s hand. He leads them to the lounge where Phil placed a variety of crisps in fancy bowls to try and impress his parents. They sit down on the couch, Phil already babbling about all of the plans he has for all of them to do.

“Would you guys like some drinks?” Dan asks, smiling politely, dimple poking out.

“Aw, Dan, dear, that’s so kind of you,” Katherine says, making Dan blush as he takes hers and the rest of the family’s orders and heads to the kitchen. His face flushes even more as he fumbles to get the cups, feeling too much under pressure to get things right. He takes a deep breath as he turns the tea kettle on, going into auto pilot as he checks off each drink from the mental list in his head. 

He strategically carries the drinks back into the lounge, where he hears Martyn and Cornelia recounting their recent trip to Sweden. As Dan serves the Lesters their drinks, he gets comments of gratification, making his cheeks burn even more and he takes his seat next to Phil. 

“So Dan, let’s talk about you. What’s new with you?” Phil’s mum asks, genuinely interested as she leans forward to listen.

“Mum, you can’t just put Dan on the spot like that,” Phil laughs, a tinge of nervousness in his tone. He knows that by now that they are well acquainted with each other, but he knows Dan was feeling insecure last night and he didn’t want to make things worst. 

“I’m fine, Phil,” Dan smiles, “I’m doing great, Katherine. I’m adjusting well to the new house and I think it’s been great for me and Phil.”

“That’s perfect then. If it makes you both happy, then I’m happy,” Katherine smiles, and Dan thinks maybe he doesn’t have to be so nervous after all. 

-

When the Lesters leave their house finally, Dan and Phil clean up the mess and head to bed. They strip down before crawling into bed, finally relaxing from a stressful day.

“I’m proud of you, you know,” Phil says as they move in to cuddle. He pokes Dan in the nose lightly, making Dan scrunch his face up, but making him smile nonetheless. 

“For what?”

“For making it through today. You were fantastic. I told you my parents love you,” Phil teases, tongue poking out slightly.

“I know, I know, I just get nervous is all. I just, I don’t want to do something that will make them not like me,” Dan says, frowning a bit at the thought of Phil’s mum hating him. 

“You could never do anything that would make them hate you, okay?” Phil reassures, rubbing Dan’s arm to try and calm him down.

“Yeah, okay,” Dan smiles as he presses a kiss on the top of Phil’s head. They melt into each other’s arms, and they turn off the lights, slowly drifting to sleep, their breathing synching into one.


End file.
